Tragedi Kaos Kaki Kyuhyun
by IznigZigzun
Summary: "DECEMBER CERIA KIHYUN" gara-gara bau kaos kaki kyuhyun jadi kalah taruhan sama kibum. Yang artinya kyuhyun harus mau untuk melakukan apapun dengan kibum. Chapter 2 UP -End
1. Chapter 1

Summary : gara-gara bau kaos kaki kyuhyun jadi kalah taruhan sama kibum. Yang artinya kyuhyun harus mau untuk melakukan apapun dengan kibum.

Disclaimer : Para tokoh adalah milik orang tua serta diri mereka sendiri.

Warning1 : Typo dimana-mana, bahasanya gaje. ada unsur Yaoi.

Warning2 : do not copy this ff without permission, this story is mine.

Rate : T

Pairing : KiHyun (Kibum X Kyuhyun)

Another cash : personil suju.

**TRAGEDI BAU KAOS KAKI KYUHYUN**

Present by : **NaiHyun**.

Don't like , Just Leaving this. Happy Reading. ^_^

TOK .. TOK .. TOK ..

'mati aku, udah gak tahan nih' batin kyuhyun.

TOK .. TOK .. TOK ..

"eeeeeeee yang di dalem cepetan kek" kyuhyun terus mengedor pintu satu satunya toilet di lantai 4 gedung D Universitas SEOUL. Perutnya sudah tak tahan lagi menampung isi didalamnya,

SRTTTTTTTTTTTTT suara derit bunyi pintu di buka.

"YAK hyung kenapa lama sekali hah ? perutku sudah melilit tau" protes kyuhyun pada yesung.

CETTOOK .. satu pukulan mendarat di kepala sang evil.

"emang lo piker ini kampus lo apa ? , antri dong" ucap yesung lembut sambil tersenyum pada sang evil.

Kyuhyun tentu saja tidak terima di pukul yesung di kepalanya, ia sudah mengambil ancang-ancang untuk membalas perbuatan yesung. Tapi ,Sebelum kyuhyun membalas pukulan yesung barusan, yesung sudah melangkahkan kaki seribu untuk pergi menghindar.

"awas kau nanti hyung" suara kyuhyun melengking 7 oktaf ,Menyadari ia tak mampu untuk mengejar yesung karena adanya panggilan alam yang mendadak , kyuhyun pun akhirnya masuk kedalam toilet.

BYUURRR .. sepatu kyuhyun bayah terkena genangan air.

"HYUUUUNGGGGG."

Setelah menyelesaikan panggilan alamnya kyuhyun duduk di tangga darurat dekat toilet sambil menyusun ajang balas dendamnya pada yesung.

Bagaimana kyuhyun tidak sebal dengan hyung kesayangannya itu, hari ini ia harus menahan perutnya yang sakit bukan main karna panggilan alam, belum lagi ulah yesung yang menyumbat lubang toilet sehingga mampet,

'itukan toilet duduk gimana juga dia malah bikin banjirr di dalem' kyuhyun menghela nafas.

Jam di tangan kyuhyun sekarang menunjukan pukul 12.15 , 15 menit lagi ia ada kelas pemprograman berorientasi objek. kyuhyun memutuskan pergi memasuki kelasnya untuk mengeringan sepatu dan kaos kaki keroro kesayanganya.

Keroro ? iya memng tidak ada yang tau bahwa kyuhyun suka banget liat anime jepang satu ini, terutama salah satu tokohnya TAMAMA, kenapa ? tanya kenapa lagi ?

soalnya TAMAMA sama kyuhyun itu hampir sama sifatnya. Manis lembut di luar tapi bisa jadi mengerikan. :D

Mr Leetuk, memasuki kelas, ia melihat keganjilan yang terjadi , kemana mahasiswanya ? kelasnya hanya terisi 6 orang saja KYUHYUN,RYEWOOK,KIBUM,EUNYUK,YESUNG dan SIWON.

"selamat siang pak" ucap mereka ber-6 serempak. Walaupun mereka mengucapkannya ber-6 tapi yang terdengar seperti suara satu orang.

"kenapa kalian pake masker" leetuk menunjuk satu persatu mahasiswanya itu.

"kenapa juga gambarnya panda semua ?" lanjutnya.

"yang lainya kemana ?" leetuk bertanya lagi.

"anu , itu pak yang lain ijin sakit." Jawab Ryeewok sambil melepas masker lalu memakainya lagi.

"sakit kok jamaah ? liat aja ntar absenya saya coret semuaaaaaaaaaa." Ancam leetuk.

"bener kok pak" siwon menimpali ucapan leetuk.

"bapak kok kuat sih ?" Tanya Kibum absurb. Leetuk yang mendengar pertanyaaan kibum langsung malu seketika, raut mukanya seperti pake blash on merah merona. Berbeda dengan kyuhyun yang mendengar pertanyaan kimbum tadi, ia tampak kesal bukan main.

Cemburu ? iya mungkin.

"wanna try me ? " leetuk menjawab pertanyaan kibum lebih absurb lagi.

"Ne." bukan kibum, melainkan yesung. Kyuhyun hanya bisa bengong melihat kelakuan dosen dan hyung nya yang kelewat yadong.

"mr lee, maksud pertanyaan saya tadi, kenapa bapak kok kuat banget ada di kelas tanpa pake masker, emang bapak gak ngecium aroma soup kos kaki ?" kibum menjelaskan pertanyaan absurbnya.

"eeeeeeeeeeee .. iya bener pak, kenapa ?" yesung menyeringai.

Leetuk terlihat amat menyesali jawaban pertanyaan kibum tadi.

"hidung saya mampet. Heh heh heh" leetuk mengelus – elus hidungnya. Yesung yang melihat tingkah polah sang dosen malah merasa panas.

"emang kaos kaki siapa yang bau ?" RYEWOOK,KIBUM,EUNYUK,YESUNG dan SIWON melirik ke arah kyuhyun.

"minhae sangsonim" kyuhyun menundukan kepalanya, tak berani menatap dosennya itu.

'semoga gak kena marah' batin kyuhyun.

Iya, kyuhyun lagi acting, biar gak kena marah mr lee.

"ya sudah kalo begitu, hari ini kuliah kita liburin aja" leetuk berjalan keluar menuju pintu, langkah kaki nya setengah berlari , ia tak tahan di pandangi terus menerus oleh yesung.

-  
>kibum bangkit dari tempat duduknya , berjalan menuju bangku kyuhyun, ia mengecup bibir merah milik kyuhyun dengan lembut .<p>

"yak kyuhyun, karna kelas kosong kau harus menepati taruhanmu tadi malam." Bisik kibum di telinga kyuhun, deru nafas berat kibum membuat kyuhyun memejamkan mata.

'aissh , sial kenapa malah begini ? arggggggh' gerutu kyuhyun dalam hati. Ia menyesali taruhan yang ia buat tadi malam dengan kibum.

Lengan kekar kibum merangkul pinggang dongsae kesayanganya itu, membawa kyuhun menuju parkiran mobilnya.

**FLASBACK ON**

Kyuhyun sedang menonton acara tv favoritnya ketika kibum menggangunya,

"kyu, bsk kita kencan ya ?" ajak kibum. Kyuhyun melihat kibum yang begitu bersemangat pun tak tega menolaknya, tapi ia juga tak mau membolos mata kuliah PBO (Pemprogram Berorientasi Objek) dosenya kiler.

"mianhe hyung, bsk kan kita kuliah mr lee 4 jam." Kyuhyun tau benar bahwa kibum selama ini menyukainya, atau bahkan mencintainya. Tapi ia masih bisa belum menerima kibum, walaupun segala upaya telah di lakukan oleh kibum.

Kibum melakukan banyak hal agar dapat dekat dengan kyuhyun mulai dari memohon pada yesung agar ia mau bertukar kamar asrama denganya sehingga kibum bisa sekamar dengan kyuhyun.

Mengambil semua mata kuliah dan kelompok yang sama dengan kyuhyun, lagi-lagi agar ia tak bisa terpisahkan dari kyuhyun.

"bolos saja, ya ya ya ?" pinta kibum.

"MWO ?" kyuhyun geleng-geleng.

"ayolah, aku akan mengajari mu nanti, kan cuman java."

"untukmu gampang hyung, untuk ku .." kyuhyun menghela nafas sambil meratapi nasib.

"ayolah kyu .." kibum mempoutkan bibirnya. Tiba – tiba kyuhyun mendapat ide gila.

"hyung, bagaimana kalo kita bertaruh ?"

"bertaruh ? apa ?"

" kalo bsk mr lee mengkosongkan kelasnya, aku mau berkencan denganmu." Kyuhyun menyeringai.

"tapi bukankah dosen itu tak pernah absen kelas dalam keadaan apapun ?" kibum mulai mengerti maksud dari dongsae nya itu, ia ingin menolak tawarannya kencan.

"ya sudah kalo tak mau." Kyuhyun melanjutkan acara menonton tvnya.

"baiklah, aku mau. Tapi kita naikan taruhanya."

"oke. Apa ?"

" kalo bsk mr lee mengkosongkan kuliahnya, maka kau harus berkencan denganku dan menuruti semua permintaanku untuk satu hari " kibum tersenyum licik.

"semua ?" kyuhun merasa ini berbahaya.

"Ne"

"Semua itu … ?" kyuhyun malu untuk melanjutkan perkataanya.

"termasuk Sex kyunnie" kyuhyun menelan ludah mendengar tawaran taruhan dari kibum.

"…."

"kenapa kyu, kau takut ? bukankah kau begitu yakin kalo mr lee tidak akan pernah mengkosongkan kelasnya." Walaupun dengan suara tenang seperti ini pun, suara kibum tak ubahnya layaknya gertakan untuknya.

"baiklah aku setuju."

**FLASBACK OFF**

Saat ini kyuhyun sedang berada di dalam mobil menuju Lembang, kyuhyun amat mengerti tempat ini. Sepanjang jalan terlihat deretan motel dan hotel yang berjajar rapi. Mulai dari bintang 1 sampai bintang 5 , wajar saja daerah ini memang teramat sering di jadikan destinasi wisata, mungkin karena wilayahnya teramat dingin.

Kyuhyun menatap horror kibum yang sedang asik melantukan lagu sambil tersenyum riang.

'tamat sudah riwayatku' kyuhyun pasrah dengan apa yang akan terjadi padanya nanti.

-

**TBC… ?**

**Kekekekek *ketawa ala keroro gunso**

**Lanjut aja dulu Ne..**

To Yesung :

Gomawo hyung untuk bantuannya hari ini.

Love U.

MUACH.

Yesung bergidik ngeri menerima pesan kibum . ia lalu mengetikan sebuah sms balasan.

To Kibum :

You'r welcome kimbumie,

Bukankah aku tak melakukan banyak hal.

Bahkan kau lah yang membuat kyuhyun sakit perut dan jangan lupakan rencana konyolmu untuk membanjiri toilet.

Tapi, memang dasar kyuhyun nya saja yang pabbo.

Mau-maunya ia aku suruh untuk meletakan kaos kakinya di depan ac.

Kekekekeke.

'semoga kau bisa berjalan setelah mala mini kyunie' yesung menghela nafas.

-  
>kibum menyungginggkan senyum manisnya itu, ketika mendapat balasan sms dari yesung.<p>

'Hari ini kau jadi milik ku kyuhyun'

**END**

**Rencana nya pengen bikin nc, tapi gak mudeng alur bikin nc 21.**

**Padahal autornya juga baru 19 **

**kekekekekeke**

**Ada yang mau ngajariin ?**

**Make a riview ok. Nai bakal terima semua masukan mau kritik, saran, serta sumbangan ide.**

**Fufufufufufufu.**


	2. Chapter 2

Summary : "DECEMBER CERIA KIHYUN" gara-gara bau kaos kaki kyuhyun jadi kalah taruhan sama kibum. Yang artinya kyuhyun harus mau untuk melakukan apapun dengan kibum.

Chapter 2 UP -End

Disclaimer : Para tokoh adalah milik orang tua serta diri mereka sendiri. dan cerita ini milik saya.

Warning1 : Typo dimana-mana, bahasanya gaje. Yaoi. Humor gagal.

Rate : T

Pairing : KiHyun (Kibum X Kyuhyun)

Another cash : personil suju.

**TRAGEDI BAU KAOS KAKI KYUHYUN**

**Part 2**

Present by : **NaiHyun**.

Don't like , Just Leaving this. Happy Reading. ^_^

_Flasback On._

_Pagi yang cerah di hari jum'at, seperti biasanya kyuhyun bangun pukul 5 pagi. Dan melakukan segala ritual pagi harinya. Merapikan tempat tidur, lalu beranjak ke kamar mandi untuk mencuci muka dan gosok gigi tentunya lalu ia akan pergi jogging._

_"kyu, kau mau apa" kibum bertanya sambil masih dengan membaca bukunya._

_"bukankah kau tahu aku mau apa ?" jawab kyuhyun datar._

_Kibum menghentikan aktifitas membacanya barusan, dan beralih menatap kyuhyun._

_"memangnya kau mau apa ?" kibum berjalan mendekat kearah kyuhyun._

_"tentu saja jogging hyung" kyuhyun langsung melarikan diri sebelum kibum lebih mendekat lagi ke arahnya._

_Kibum tersenyum geli melihat tingkah konyol dongsaeng tercinta nya itu._

_" minumlah kyu, kau pasti lelah" kibum memberikan jus jambu pada kyuhyun._

_"aaaaa… gomawo hyung" kyuhyun meminum jus yang di berikan oleh kibum 6 kali teguk._

_"kau lama sekali jogingnya tadi."_

_"akg. Itu tadi aku bertemu dengan mr lee waktu jogging. Dia mengajak ku mengobrol panjang lebar. Dan hari ini dia masuk hyung" kyuhyun menyeringai._

_"benarkah ?"_

_"tentu saja, aku sudah bertanya padanya langsung tadi"_

_ "kalo begitu, mungkin kau akan menang hari ini kyu." Kibum tersenyum manis pada kyuhyun._

_"bukan mungkin, memang sudah pasti." Kyuhyun mengeluarkan aura penuh kemenangan._

_Flashback off._

-

kibum menyungginggkan senyum manisnya itu, ketika mendapat balasan sms dari yesung.

'Hari ini kau jadi milik ku kyuhyun' batin kibum.

Kyuhyun bergidik ngeri lagi ketika melihat kibum selesai _bermain_ dengan handphone nya tersebut. Entah apa yang habis di lakukan si kibum barusan.

'SEMOGA BERHASIL' doa kyuhyun dalam hati.

kyuhyun membuka isi tasnya, mengelurkan botol minuman rasa lemon kesukaan kibum lalu meminumnya.

"sepertinya kau gugup sekali kyu." Kibum menyeringai melihat kyuhyun mulai menampakan kecemasan.

"aku hanya haus hyung, tidak lebih."

"kau mau hyung," kyuhyun menawari kibum minuman rasa lemon nya barusan.

Tak ada jawaban dari kibum, hanya anggukan sebagai ganti jawaban _ya_ nya.

Kibum meminum minuman lemon itu sekali teguk,

"segar, sepertinya ini bisa menjadi penambah tenaga nanti." Kibum menatap kyuhyun horror.

"aish .." kyuhyun seketika memalingkan wajahnya.

Kibum menghentikan mobilnya di sebuah hotel kelas 5. hotel dengan desain sangat minimalis namun terlihat sangat mewah.

"turunlah." Kyuhyun masih terdiam di bangku duduknya. Tak bergeming dengan suara kibum yang bagaikan perintah itu.

"kau mau aku bukankan pintunya ?" kyuhyun masih terdiam.

Tak ada sahutan apapun lagi, kibum lalu keluar dari mobil dan berjalan membukakan pintu untuk kyuhyun.

"keluarlah, atau kau mau ku gendong ?" kyuhyun menatap ngeri hyungnya itu.

'gendong ? , aish .." batin kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari mobil dengan wajah penuh kekwatiran.

Setelah chek in, kibum dan kyuhyun menuju kamar mereka di lantai 7, kamar nomor 456. Kibum memesan kamar vip untuk mereka berdua.

"kau tidak sayang membuang uang hyung." Kyuhyun bersandar pada bagian belakang lift yang sedang mereka naiki.

"tidak, ini kan untuk _kecan_ pertama kita" kibum melingkarkan lengan nya pada pinggang kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun memejamkan matanya. Berharap bahwa semua ini hanya mimpi buruknya.

TINNGGG … pintu lift terbuka. Kyuhyun dan kibum lantas keluar dari lift dan masuk kedalam kamar mereka.

"hyung, aku mandi dulu." Ucap kyuhyun.

Dengan sigap Kibum menahan lengan kyuhyun yang akan melarikan diri ke kamar mandi.

"kita mandi bersama ya .." kibum menyeringai.

"kau mau melakukanya di kamar mandi hyung ? , aku tidak mau." Kyuhyun memeluk erat kibum, kemudian memberikan kecupan di bibir kibum.

"tunggulah di tempat tidur, ne" kyuhyun berusaha merayu kibum.

"tapi cepat ya mandinya. Kau tahu kan aku sudah tak tahan. Arachi ?" Kibum berkata seduktif di telinga kyuhyun.

"ara." Kyuhyun langsung bergegas menuju ke kamar mandi. Ia mengunci kamar mandi, dan menyalakan shower.

Kyuhyun tidak benar-benar mandi, dia sekarang duduk di atas kloset dan bermain LETS GET RICH. Sambil Menunggu rencana nya berjalan.

"10 menit cukup" gumam kyuhyun.

Kibum merebahkan tubuhnya di atas ranjang dengan ukuran king size tersebut sambil menyalakan tv.

"sebentar lagi .." kibum melepaskan satu persatu kancing bajunya.

"huaaaaaaaaah " kibum menguap.

"kenapa mataku rasanya berat sekali, mungkin lebih baik , aku tiduran sebentar" kibum mulai memajamkan matanya. Ia tak kuat menahan diri untuk tidak tertidur.

Kyuhyun melihat jam di tangannya.

"sudah 10 menit lebih teryata" kyuhyun menyunggingkan senyumnya.

Kyuhyun mematikan shower dan membuka pintu kamar mandi.

"kekekeke …. selamat tidur hyung" kyuhyun menengok ke arah ranjang king size yang tengah di tiduri oleh kibum.

"aku pulang dulu ne." kyuhyun bergegas pergi dari kamar hotel tersebut.

TINGTONG .. changmin membuka pintu kamar asrama nya.

"yak, kyuhyun ada apa ?"

"bolehkah aku menginap di sini malam ini hyung ?" kyuhyun memasang ekspresi memelas.

"kenapa kau tidak tidur di kamar asrama mu saja ?" changmin menyelidik kyuhyun.

"aku booosaaaan di tidur di kamar asrama ku."

"kau sudah minta ijin kibum ?"

"untuk apa aku meminta ijin dari nya hyung ?"

"bukankah kalian sepasang kekasih ?"

"ani, " kyuhyun mengelengkan kepalanya dan langsung menerobos masuk ke kamar asramanya changmin.

"YAKK ,kyuhyun aku belum mengijinkan mu."

"pokoknya aku tidur di sini, lagi pula kan pacar mu sedang pulang ke rumah nya."

"dia akan pulang hari ini kyu"

"ya sudah kita tidur bertiga saja. Pokoknya malam mini sampe besok aku tidur di sini TITIK" gerutu kyuhyun.

"baiklah lakukan yang kau mau." Changmin pasrah. Malam ini dia harus berbagi kamar dengan sahabat evilnya ini.

Kyuhyun menghembus kan nafas. 'perjanjian kita untuk hari ini kan hyung .. dan nanti jam 12 perjanjian kita selesai dan … aku tak harus menuruti mu lagi ….. kekekeke' kyuhyun tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

Ke esokan paginya kyuhyun berangkat kekampus dengan masih menggunakan baju yang ia gunakan kemarin termasuk kaos kaki nya yang sempat menjadi musibah bagi teman sekelasnya.

Hari ini ada tambahan jam bahasa inggris.

Yesung yang melihat kedatangan kyuhyun kedalam kelas shok.

'kyuhyun kok jalan nya lancar'

'apa kibum bermain halus pada bocah evil ini' batin yesung.

"ehem .. kenapa kau masih mengggunakan baju mu yang kemarin kyu. ?" tanya yesung.

"aku tak ada baju hyung" kyuhyun duduk di bangku samping yesung.

"tak ada baju ? . aku tak mengerti .." yesung memiringkan kepalanya ke arah kyuhyun.

"aku semalam menginap di kamar changmin, kami bermain LET'S GET RICH semalaman .. dan tadi pagi aku bangun kesiangaan , si changmin itu benar-benar pelit hyung kau tau .. dia tak mau meminjamkan aku bajunya " tutur kyuhyun panjang lebar pada yesung.

Yesung hanya bisa manggut-manggut mendengar penjelasan dari kyuhyun.

"kau kan bisa pulang ke kamar asrama mu kyu" ucap kibum memasuki ruang kelas.

Kyuhyun dan yesung menoleh ke arah pintu.

'rencana mu gagalkan ' batin yesung dalam hati.

'bersikap biasa aja, anggep aja gak tau apa2' batin kyuhyun.

"aku kan bisa telat kalo harus bolak balik dari kamar changmin ke kamar ku hyung" sangah kyuhyun.

"benarkah" kibum meletakan tangan nya di pundak kyuhyun.

"cie yang pagi-pagi udah mesra-mesraan , emang yang semalem belum cukup mesra-mesraanya" ucap siwon yang baru memasuki kelas.

"semalam kyuhyun menginap di kamar changmin jadi nya aku tidak bisa bermesra-mesraan dengan nya hyung." kyuhyun menelan ludah ketika kibum selesai bicara.

'mati aku' batin kyuhyun.

"akg, bagaimana kalo kita karokean malam ini, aku punya kartu discount 70%?" usul yesung mengalihkan arah pembicaraan.

"aku sih iya." Ucap siwon.

"aku sih oke." Ucap kibum.

"aku sih ikut aja." Ucap kyuhyun pasrah. Mau tak mau ia juga akan di paksa untuk ikut mereka karokean.

Kyuhyun bergeliat dari tidur panjangnya. Ia mencoba mengerak gerakan badanya namun tak bisa. Kyuhyun membuka matanya perlahan. Badanya kini sedang di peluk amat erat oleh teman sekamarnya.

'ckckck .. aku bukan guling' batin kyuhyun.

Siapa lagi kalo bukan kibum. Kamar asrama mereka pada awalnya memiliki 2 ranjang mini untuk 2 orang penghuni kamar, namun saat kibum pindah ke kamar asrama kyuhyun. Kibum meminta kepala asrama untuk menggantinya dengan 1 ranjang saja.

Begitulah usaha terus menerus yang di lakukan oleh kibum. Semua ini supaya iya bisa merebut hati kyuhyun.

"hyung, bangun" kibum masih tertidur pulas sambil memeluk erat kyuhyun.

"HYUNG BANGUN" teriak kyuhyun di telinga kibum.

"akg.. masih pagi kyu. Ini kan hari minggu" jawab kibum tanpa membuka mata dan melepaskan pelukan eratnya dari kyuhyun.

"YAK KIM KIBUM .. AKU BUKAN BANTAL GULING MU. Cepat lepaskan aku, aku mau mandi" teriak kyuhyun lagi.

Kibum melepaskan pelukanya dari kyuhyun dengan tidak rela.

"kyu …"

"hmmm "

"aku ikut mandi ya" kibum menatap penuh harap kyuhyun yang beranjak mentup pintu kamar mandi.

"TIDAK HYUNG." Jawab kyuhyun setengah berteriak.

"kyu ?"

"apa lagi hyung ?"

"kau itu straight atau gay ?

"aku lelaki normal hyung"

"kau normal, benarkah ? " kyuhyun menjawab pertanyaan kibum dengan mengangukan kepalanya.

"hmmm .. kenapa kau tidak mau mandi bersama ku ? bukankah kau bilang kau normal ?" kibum berjalan mendekat ke arah kyuhyun.

"kau mau menjebak ku lagi kan ?"

"menjebak ? , kau juga menjebak ku kyu, ingatkan apa yang terjadi di hotel waktu itu." Kibum mendorong tubuh kyuhyun ke pintu kamar mandi. Memenjarakan kyuhyun ke dalam dekapan nya

"aku tidak mengerti apa yang kau bicara kan hyung." Kyuhyun mengatur nafasnya berkali-kali. Ia gugup ketika kibum menatapnya seperti ini.

"akg,kalo begitu ayo mandi bersama, bukankah sebagai sahabat tidak apa-apa mandi bersama." Bisik kibum di telinga kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun tak menjawab apa yang di ucapkan kibum padanya barusan. Ia masih sibuk mengatur nafasnya lagi, jantungnya berdegup cepat tak mampu menahan gejolak yang ia rasakan sekarang.

"Kyu …"

"hmmm .." gumam kyuhyun.

"kenapa jantung mu berdegup kencang ?" kyuhyun mebulatkan matanya, ia baru sadar jika antara dirinya dan kibum tak berjarak saat ini.

"kau seperti yeoja , yang sedang gugup di dekat namja yang ia sukai" ucapan kibum kali ini membuat jantung kyuhyun berdegup tambah cepat.

"kau yakin straight ?"

"tentu saja." Ucap kyuhyun.

CUP… kibum mengecup bibir kyuhyun.

"aku mencintai mu kyu .. bahkan kau tau sejak lama."

"aku tak tau" jawab kyuhyun datar.

CUP … kibum mengecup bibir kyuhyun lagi.

"jadilah pacar ku."

"aku tak mau"

CUP … kibum lagi-lagi mengecup bibir kyuhyun tanpa perlawanan dari kyuhyun.

"besok aku akan menemui MR Lee, kau tau .. kemarin saat uts aku memprotet seseorang sedang mengepek. Kau tau kan bahwa mahasiswa yang curang saat ujian akan langsung di keluarkan dari kampus." Ucap kibum santai namun bernada ancaman.

"hyung, aku mencintai mu."

CUP … Kyuhyun mengecup bibir kibum.

"aku juga mencintai mu kyu."

MUACH .. satu kecupan mendaarat di bibir kyuhyun lagi.

"kalo begitu , kita resmi berpacaran, ne ?" kibum menyeringai.

"Ne." ucap kyuhyun pasrah.

"Palli , AYO MANDI bersama …. " kibum membopong kyuhyun masuk kedalam kamar mandi.

'ARRGGHHH SIAALLLL' jerit kyuhyun dalam hati.

END

semoga pada suka ya. nai gak ada waktu ngetik sekarang, jangankan ngetik, baca ff juga jarang -,-

tugasnya datang silih berganti.

mau di upload kemaren sebenernya, tapi koneksi nya limit mulu (-_-)

oke cukup sekian

dan make a riview ok :)


End file.
